realm of dreams & reality
by lydrel
Summary: Faye’s been deeply in love w Spike but Spike have no feelings about her. Time passes their position had been twisted. Faye w someone new & Spike deeply in love w Faye! Can Spike make her fall in love w him again? FxS
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Realm of Dreams & Reality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CB, but nweiz, mind to review/flame guyz…

"Letting go of someone dear to you is hard—very hard! But, holding on to someone who doesn't feel the same is much harder."

Summary: Faye's been deeply in love w/ Spike but Spike have no feelings about her. Time passes their position had been twisted. Faye w/ someone new & Spike deeply in love w/ Faye?! Can Spike make her fall in love w/ him again? FxS

**Chapter 1: footprints of the past**

BTW, my POV are the bold one.

I am waiting… 

_**For something I do not know.**_

_**I am staying…**_

_**But I really wanna go.**_

_**Life could be a mess,**_

_**It could be a definite whore,**_

_**Especially if you can't see a single open**_

_**Door.**_

_**Oftentimes it crosses my mind,**_

_**Why do I have to face this?**_

_**Can I be some kind of loser of no fight?**_

_**What does life really have in store of me,**_

_**If I am here…**_

_**Yet I ca not be.**_

**-- _Jebong_**

_**-------------------------------------**_

"Damn! I guess it's another long night for me." I sigh and lit my last stick and sucked it inside my mouth as I lift my body to stood up from my bed and watch the stars in the dark sky only to disappoint me when I had found nothing. I sigh again exhaling the smoke from the cigarette. I didn't know what's really bothering me. I took a glimpse towards my digital clock and it made me realized that it was already 2 in the morning, but sleep eluded me. I can't sleep. As soon as I finished the last stick of my cigarette I decided to write in my journal, I check the date today and I knew that it's January 17, 2075. Oh shit! January 17?! It definitely reminds me something. I throw my journal with dismay in the side of my bed and something dropped in, it's a letter, a very, very familiar letter. Oh yea, I know that this is his emotionally response for me. I smirked and decided to read it as I walked down the stairs to have some wine to drink.

As soon as I got the bottle of wine and my favorite glass, I lazily drag my foot towards the terrace and sat there to open the letter and in all of a sudden my smirk turned into a serious, long face. After reading it I sigh again and decided to read it once more, I now read it audibly…

_**(Letter )**_

_I don't know how to begin this, but since you brought up the topic of setting me free, let me begin with this:_

"_Letting go of someone dear to you is very hard. But holding on to someone who doesn't feel the same is much harder. Letting go doesn't mean that you are weak. It means that you are strong enough to let go."_

_To be honest with you… I'm not that all glad that you've set me free, the word to describe my feelings right now is 'devastated!' really, believe me… I didn't mean to those things to you… its just, I really can't return the love that you're giving me… So I think it's the best for the both of us right now. I haven't been a good boy friend to you. I have been insensitive to your feelings. I shouldn't be numb even when I was still there. I could have exerted all efforts to keep our relationship. But I did not. Another thing Faye, I'm not that good at expressing my feelings, you probably have known and felt it when I was still there…._

_You know what, by this time I'm writing this message, my tears are flowing, but I don't really know why, frankly I never really care about how you feel, I just don't know where the fuck does this tears coming? I guess its pouring for having lost someone who loved me for what I am and yet have been insensitive to her feelings and no matter how sorry I am, I can't put back the shattered pieces of your heart. I called Meylin and she asked me to call you or even text/email you because you are sick, and she said how she wants you to be the one for me. I called up dad last Sunday and he asked me if I called you when you were sick, I was ashamed to tell him the truth, and lied to him by saying 'I did', when I did not. My family really likes you to be the one for me. But I think I don't deserve you. Because you deserve someone better. Someone who is not insensitive, someone who will always be there for you no matter what, and someone who will love you more than himself. How I wish I could be that person. _

Faye paused for a moment remembering something. And waft to her thought for a few moments before she continue reading the last part.

'Freaking God! Each time I'll read that part, a part of me wants to cry, a part of me still hoping, but… I know that. There is none!'

She then continue to read it, only to stab her when she red the last part.

How I wish I can be that person but by this time you know that….

"_IT'S NOT ME."_

**She's** **really wondering why does the last part always hurt her, although everything seems to be common. She'd been reading the letter for four years over and over again. And their 'supposed' to be anniversary day is nothing but just an ordinary day, his birthday, his favorite song, food, color, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hang-outs, it all seem to be ordinary, and nothing to Faye, but still there is something about it that keeps lingering her. She doesn't know why so she just keeps ignoring it all as well.**

"I've been reading you a thousand times before for 4 years, I keep reading you and you keep reminding me someone…. Although I'm trying to forget him, I can't help but to read you. You're the only thing that he had left to me preciously…. He never showed any emotions to me, but he did when he wrote you!" Faye narrowed her eyes and keeps staring at the letter as she clutched the paper she almost crumpled it as her tears run down to her face. But she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm all done to you asshole. There'll be no more tears for me to shed, no more love for you to hurt me bad. You're just a footprint of my past. You're just a lunkheaded man because you never knew how precious is your Romani! You and I can never be together in reality…. That's a never."

**Oh so, its been a years…. hmm…4 years?! Its been a long time then,long enough to forget him… oh! Yea, Spike's out of her life!**

**Faye really doesn't want to admit something, that she really can't get the whole fucking things about Spike. She can still remember their anniversary, and that was on January 18. Too bad that there are still some part of Spike that didn't vanished, too bad that there are a lot of things in this freaking world that kept reminding her of someone named Spike Spiegel!! Too bad that Spike still haunts her heart. Too bad for her coz she's lingering about him. But her feeling was overcome by her aggressive mind that keeps burying him. She keeps resisting Spike, erasing him, forgetting him… throwing away her feelings.**

"I hate you Spike!" and for the last time she sighed again and found herself at her room and as she mention his name once more she fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------

A/N: _Yea I know that it was kinda weird, OOC?! But I'll try my best to show the real character of Faye, Spike, bla, bla…I actually never completed watching the whole series so mind to inform me if they are really out of character. _

**Flames, queries, suggestions, comments, corrections, criticism…are all welcome, so long as you review. (", ) **

**The next chapter would be entitled as; "HE'S BACK?!"**

Guess who's the guy?


	2. he's back

**Realm of dreams & reality**

**Chapter 2: he's back?!**

Disclaimer: I do **not** own CB.

Again, my POV are all written in bold.

Summary: Faye's been deeply in love w/ Spike but Spike have no feelings about her. Time passes their position had been twisted. Faye w/ someone new & Spike deeply in love w/ Faye?! Can Spike make her fall in love w/ him again? A fayeXspike fic.

And yea, of course I would like to thank the people who reviewed.

**Nightdreame12**- Weee… my first reviewer… I'm sorry because it took a little longer to update this chapter, (sigh) but I updated it on time. 01-01-05 I actually didn't know that someone will review and I just found out that someone reviewed… (Grin) so I decided to continue this… thanks a lot for reviewing, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. (", )

Nis-chan- hey, 'your worst ex' is really sad (sniff, sniff… waaaa… I can't help but cry!! Ahuhuhuhu… Spike's really a jerk and Julia is always the 'kontrabida'.) Anyways, so, you're not that good in speaking tagalog…. Why? Anyways, thanks for reviewing. - Julia the Gollum- hmm… I'm glad that you like it. Maybe on the 3rd chapter I'll describe Leyton. (Faye's new lover.) Or maybe I can e-mail you, just leave it here. About Spikie, he'll experience the strategy of _'how to lose a guy in ten days'_ we'll see if he'll survive. L? 

--------------------------------------

Now that he's back,  
all the memories about him

Would start to play around.

His smirks, and his brown eyes

Is now in front of me.

I guess its another long road to forget… 

But my fuel's empty to start for a new journey…

I guess this is the dead end,

Too bad that he's now the man

I've ever wished for…

Too bad,

He's late…

--- By: Jana S.

-------------------------------------------

January 18, 2075

Sunday

9:45 in the morning

Faye stretches her arms as she let a loud yawn escaped from her mouth and rested her back to her bed as she stared at her ceiling, seriously, mad, and actually gloomy…. But a smile had escaped from her lips for the sunshine suits her mood, and gently tickles her.

'_Truth hurts! But enough is enough… ' _She reminded herself and continues blinking her eyes sleepily and yawn again.

**She can't stop her dream, dreaming about Spike. There are a lot of memories to reminisce that she's trying to burry, but it all appears in her dreams. She's trying not to dream about him & she's right, truth hurts…. there is some part of her heart that Spike still dominates. **

Her phone rang taking her back in reality. She excitingly run towards its direction and answer it.

"Hello" she sweetly asked as another smile escaped from her lips, expecting for Leyton's call.

"Faye?" upset that its aint Leyton's voice she sigh and ask who's the foreign voice is.

"Yea, Faye's me. Who are ye anyway?" she lazily ask the man, it seems that she don't want to talk anymore… too tired to talk.

"Ouch! Forgotten the voice of your Gorgio?" the man on the other line chuckles, as he asked Faye with sarcasm.

"Sp… Spike?!" she almost loosed her balance as she mumbles his name. Although she screamed it, it only turns out to be loud enough to be heard.

And with that the man on the other line dropped the phone….

"Yea right, it's not Spike… must be someone who wants to play some ticks with Faye Valentine." Faye calm down but her face turned red because of annoyance when she heard the phone ring and ring and ring and ring and ring and riiiinggg again.

RrrrIIiiiNNnnnGGGggggG……………..

"Arghh!!" she finally looses her temper and run towards the phone as if she wants to kill it and throw it away from mars to earth!

"What again damn it!" she barked.

"What's the matter Faye? Are you ok?!" the man on the other line surprisingly ask her with his worried, & confused tone. She was ashamed to find that it was Leyton.

"Hey there honey? I've been calling you but nobody's answering the phone. And what's wrong with your morning?" he continued.

"Oh, nothing really…. Its just some stranger keeps bothering me… laughing evilly… and I a… thought that it was him again…" she explained to him childishly.

"Oh I see… anyway, I just want to ask you if you're free tonight." He imitated how Faye explained to him childishly and then chuckle.

"Why?" Now Faye's imitating Ed's accent.

"Maybe we should go out for dinner." He replied seductively.

"Hmmm… let me see, January 18?" She paused for a moment realizing that it was January 18. "No, I'm actually not busy tonight." She continued.

"Good… So I'll be picking you up at around 7?"

"Owkei, see ya…"

"And Faye?"

"Hmmm.."

"Take care of yourself." Faye only sighed and then grinned. '_He's such a sweet, thoughtful guy.' _she thought.

"Bye." Leyton finally dropped the phone as he said his goodbye to Faye.

**As soon as Faye dropped the phone, she quickly thinks what would be her outfit tonight? She then walks towards her closet and explore each of her clothes.**

"Hmm…. No, no, aa…. I think it's another no… uh-uh… NOOOO!!"

'_I guess I already wore those clothes with Leyton… What am I to do?! What am I going to wear?!'_ she sigh at her thought as she crosses her arms staring at her clothes, thinking, but actually nothing is coming inside her mind. She checked the time and knew that it's 10:30 am.

"I guess I still have a long time, and it's long enough for shopping." She playfully smiled and decided to take a bath first before going to mall.

She wore a short faded short match with her yellow tank top and a black risk band, and of course she'll never forget to match her favorite eyeglasses to her outfit

'_White snickers would be fine' _she thought.

"_Ok, the temperature today's hot, so my makeup supposed to be light."_ She starts putting some make up to her face and checks herself in the mirror. Feeling comfortable to what she's wearing and satisfied to her looks she smirked.

"Time for shopping!"

------------------------------------

**All done! **

**She bought a Black shirtdress extending just above her knees with two unfinished buttons making the collar loosened, exposing her boobs. Accompanied by a tooled dark cream, leather belt.**

**And her shoes is a black ankle-strap pumps, Lacoste shades match with her Faux pearl dangling earrings, and a cross choker. Lastly, a handy red bag.**

"Ok, Leyton's credit card is really helpful!"

Kruuukkkk…..

**Faye stomach growled.**

"Ok, ok, just wait for awhile miss hungry tummy…" she quickly look for a nice resto and without her consciousness her foot brought her at a bar and restaurant called 'SIDE$TRIP'

She rested her elbows at the table and rests her chin to her palm. And in all of a sudden a man quickly asks her orders.

"May I take your order Miss?" the man quickly caught her attention, so she smirked looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"No.. Alex…' she glance at his Id and red his name and turned to him so she's now facing him to continue her statement. "You can't, I haven't eat it yet, and you'll take it away from me now?" she replied sarcastically while frowning causing Alex to chuckle.

"No, I'm just kidding. I would like to have…. Anything for lunch, so long as you'll give me a daiquiri java for my drinks." the man sighed and then leaves Faye while smiling.

Faye waited for a few minutes with her legs crossed, and her chin rested to her palm. Her stomach growled again and she sighed because of boredom so she decided to smoke. She was about to light her cigarette but had interrupted when her phone starts ringing.

"What?" she murmured, not trying to take her cigarette away from her mouth.

"How's my Romani, I bet you're missing me."

**Faye was shocked for a moment when she finally knew that this is really Spike. She was speechless. She actually wants to talk but her voice's not coming out.**

"Hey!" Spike called out.

"Spike" that's the only word she can tell.

"So, I bet you still love me?" he just ignored Faye's reaction and with that Faye's bloods starts to boil.

"Woa, Spike, Four years had passed, F-O-U-R!! The world changes, including my feelings for you jerk! And missing you would be the last thing I'll ever felt!!"

**Spike really knows how to annoy Faye, causing him to smirk.**

"Oh c'mon Faye, then what are you doing at my favorite bar and resto this January 18? I bet you're thinking about me…" he asked like an innocent boy, causing Faye to get more irritated.

'_Favorite bar and resto? Wait… oh shit!! I'm really at the side$trip!! But wait… how did he…._'

**Faye really didn't know that her foot lead her here without her consciousness… she really haven't notice that she's here. Maybe it's because she's really starving. Damn!! She's floating with shocked and wonders. She's really shocked that she's here. And she's wondering if she's really missing Spike… and she was shocked again thinking that he might be just around here… maybe he's back?!**

'_Oh God!! Is he….. he's back?!' _her mind scream. She look around and a man with a green, fuzzy hair caught her attention but quickly disappear like a ghost.

"Surprise huh?" a man's voice from her side ask, informing her that Spike had lit her cigar. She turn around to find Spike grinning, his hands now inside his pocket.

"Yo."

She doesn't know what to do. And good!! At last Alex's on time delivering her food. She sighed in relief and gulp.

"What the hell is that ghastly looks Faye?" Spike chuckles.

"So, you're the one who called me this morning." She already gained back her posture and showed a fortitudinous.

"Kinda…" he replied blankly as he lit his own cigarette.

"You really shouldn't go back!" she calmly protested and starts eating her food.

"C'mon Faye, its been a long time. I know you missed me." he smirked again and take a sip to Faye's Daiquiri java.

"Hey!! That's mine!!" she quickly grabbed it from him and started to talk.

"That's it Spike! It's been a long time. Changes had occurred and I'm no longer your little, stupid Valentine that you knew."

"Hmmm… but you still love me." he replied very calm. Faye raised an eyebrow to him

and then sighed.

"You know what? I've got a lot of things to do and I have no time to talk w…." She felt insulted when she knew that Spike's already leaving. She then sighed again because of dismay, anger, annoyance….

"How dare you Spike!!" she yelled to him.

"Oh Faye, I know you missed me a lot but I really must go now… and oh, thanks for the daiquiri."

"Damn you, asshole!"

'_Arggh.. Who do he think he is!! Huh? Miss him? Love him?! That Lunkhead didn't really even think that everybody's changing and he's now thinking that I'm missing him? Too bad that he found me staying at his favorite bar!'_

**Faye's really mad she wants to burst out. But she really never knew that she's not that mad, there are some of her feelings telling her that she's glad to see him back. And it's nice to talk with him again, but it was all over come by anger. He's too cocky and she hates it! His smirks are like hell! He's annoying, apathetic, jerk, and unpredictable!**

"What the fuck do he wants to me now?!" she yelled and finally ate the last bite of her lunch.

---------------------------------

'_Physically, she changed a lot. But I know that she still loves me… I can see it in her eyes. And it hurts to admit it I can tell that the feeling's not yet gone. Hmm... maybe I'll surprise her tonight. The bitch!'_

--------------------------------

A/n: _Pls. leave me a review; I would really want to know what you think of this chapter_. #_Actually I think it's bad. ( _

_But I guess the next chapter would get better entitled, _WRONG INTUITION

_So I'm already, ready to receive some flames. But I hope you like it because I've really exerted an effort here. _

Anyway, happy New Year to ya'll!


	3. wrong intuition

Realm of dreams & reality 

**Chapter 3: wrong intuition**

Disclaimer: I never own any anime, including CB. But I do own Leyton I guess?

So, here's a little description about Leyton's appearance.

Leyton is a tall thin guy, yet his body is still muscular, in one word…. Hunk.

He has a straight, dark black hair that was extended below his neck, his eyes are dark amethysts that seem to be very seducing, and it was also very expressive. His lips are like "faded" fuchsia pink that a woman will ever wish to kiss. His nose is perfectly in shaped, not that pointed like Pinocchio's. He's such a handsome, gorgeous guy; with his tan yet velvet skin.

Once again, my POV are all written in bold.

And I really want to thank all the people who reviewed!! Thank ya'll so much!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I were so inclined to climb up beside you,  
would you tell me that the time just isn't right?  
And if I ever find the key you hide so well,  
Will you tell me that I can spend the night?

Just because, you say it's over,  
Doesn't mean, you're off the hook  
Just because, I may push over,  
Doesn't mean, you can close the book  
Just because, I said I love you,  
Doesn't mean you, had to love me too

Just because mix with the lyrics of woman**. (I do not own that.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Faye finished her lunch at side$trip she rush to get back in her place.

All of her thoughts are about Spike, about her afternoon with the Lunkhead.

Her consciousness was driven away by him while she was driving on the road…

"Hey there lady!! Be careful!!" A black car yells over her as she almost gets bump to it.

"HOY!! Look in the road damn it!" another track demanded as Faye crosses on the wrong line.

"WAAaaaaTTttCCcccHhhhhHHh OOOoooooUUUttttt!!!"

She got home with a lot of cars demanding, yelling and almost crash or bumps with it. She doesn't even care about it, she don't even know what she is doing. She open the door of her room and lie in her bed and as she closes her eyes she saw Spike with a smirk in his face, his hands are now inside his pocket, and a cigar inside his mouth. **That was actually his posture when she saw him this afternoon. **

She frowned to her thought and started to get irritated**, it was actually like this…. **

**When Spike leaves her all the memories about him keeps haunting her, and now that he came back he's still haunting her. He's annoying! Even he's not with her, he can annoy her with or without him, it was all the same!**

'_Why did you come back? Now that I'm almost done with you why do you always have to make me suffer?! Now that I've learned to live my life without you.'_

"_Yea right if you had burdened him then what's with hesitating now? If you had forgot him then why are you so confuse now, if you don't have any feelings for him then why are you thinking about him? Why are you so tense if he's just nothing, if you already forgot him, then why are you like that? He supposed to be nothing right? He's not a big deal anyway, for you he supposed to be just an ordinary guy right? You just seem to be normal, but right now you're too tense!!! " _That was her second thought, or dilemma thought rather. Actually this one's the reason why she's so confuse, and her feelings are not match to what her minds thinking!

"Ok!! Enough for Spike!! I have an important date tonight with my Leyton!" she lightly opens her eyes while saying Each words and got up, she was shock to find that it was already 6:45 in the evening.

"What the hell?!" She shouted and started to run like a chicken.

'_15 minutes' not enough for me to prepare myself with him!'_

A man outside her house stood up as he chuckle and look up at the bright see thru room.

"Stupid" he whispered and then smirk. Spike started to walk away as the wind blows towards him, making his hair to sway like the leaves of the trees dancing with the rhythm of the winds blowing.

He was actually on his way out but notices a red convertible car parking in Faye's house. He smirked at the thought and decided to stay.

"_This would gonna be exciting.' _

----------------------------------------

Leyton took a glimpse in his watch and it read, 6:50 pm. He then knew that he's too early, Faye's always 50 minutes late! He smiled with the thought of Faye. She's one of a kind!

He was about to press the doorbell but a lean figure had made him stop.

"Hey!" Spike said audibly, and then smirk as he narrow his eyes and to put the last touch, he exhale the smoke from his mouth. '_Now, is he my replacement? No!! He must be her pass time or just her financer.'_

"Who are you?" Leyton formally asked him, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Faye's always late, she loves rushing…." He look up to Faye's room and then look back to Leyton.

"Yea I know…." Leyton quickly replied as he starts to get intrigue about the man in front of him.

"Kiss her for me." Spike said with a smiling face as if he's kidding although he's not because he's serious, he let the cigar fell to the ground and used his foot to unlighted it, he then started to walk away so he's back's now facing Leyton.

Leyton only frown and then decided to press the button. Faye gained his trust. He have no time to wonder now or to follow the guy.

'_That guy's mysterious… must be Faye's past. Too bad I already owned Faye's heart!' _Leyton thought.

**Leyton have a big intuition that Spike's serious to what he had said to him, but it really didn't bother him much. He knows how veracious is Faye to him. **

'_He's a good-looking guy. Must be Faye's lover…too bad I'm his rival.' _Spike thought.

-------------------------------

"Whatttttt?! No!!! He's already there!!" everything's aint unusual to Faye. She's always in a rush it actually turned out to be her mannerism. But still she can't help herself from panicking.

Leyton can hear Faye yelling a lot of words although he can't understand it he already knew what she is talking about. He patiently waits outside the terrace standing there and listening to Faye's shouts and a lot of noises and he doesn't know but he seems to enjoy it. It seems that it was kinda entertaining; he didn't even notice the time.

"Now how do I look?!" She checks herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes. She looks up and down and she smiled. But it turned out to be a fake smile when she remembered Leyton waiting and realized that she never did wash her clothes. She just ignored the thought and forgot something for a while and remembered it again in all of a sudden.

'Oh yea, Leyton…' She whispers each word with a sigh; she's loosing her breath. She quickly runs down the stairs and finally reached the door.

"…sorry for keep you waiting."

Leyton looked in his watch and then grin.

"No, it's alright. I actually never did notice the time. I enjoyed listening to you're very hectic rehearsal." He teases her formally. Faye didn't say any, she just join him grinning.

'_He's also serious although he's making a joke.' _

They reach the elegant restaurant and in the middle of their controversy Leyton struck a controversy about the mysterious guy he met.

"So, who's the guy in your house before I pick you?"

"Guy?!" Faye wondered, having no idea about the guy that Leyton's talking about.

"He's a tall thin guy, have a green fuzzy hair with umm.. I think his eyes are brown?"

Faye had been stop with Leyton's description. She's so sure that he's talking about Spike.

'_Spike?! I'm sure that he's talking about Spike!! So…. Did the Lunkhead follow me in my house!!' _Faye's now confuse and Leyton started to feel uncomfortable to Faye's face expression.

"Is he your ex boy friend?" Leyton calmly ask her knowing that she doesn't know about what is he talking about so he continued. "He must be watching over you. I think he misses you."

"What did he told you?" Faye asks him with her hard, curious tone.

"Nothing really." Leyton smiled, the smile that really made Faye to get a little bit annoy.

"C'mon, what made you think that he's my ex bf if he didn't tell any." Faye raised an eyebrow and then gave Leyton a dismay expression.

"Well, he told me that you're always late and always in a rush which is right especially to your boy friend which is me, and he knows it too, so he must be your…" Faye quickly cut him by saying this: "Leyton are you sorta a soothsayer?" She tried to change the topic but failed when Leyton didn't allow it.

"He's a very cocky guy. And he even ask me to kiss you for him." He plainly said and narrowed his eyes as he stare straight to her eyes, Faye look away and sigh.

"You're keeping me uncomfortable!"

'_I thought all the thoughts of Spike will vanish when Leyton ask me this date tonight, but great!! He still haunts me, Leyton even starts the controversy about him!'_

"Oh, really? You know Faye this guy's keeping me curious. So forgive me, I just wanna know he's name."

"Leyton please, enough about Spike!" Faye pleaded and her voice started to broke. And that made Leyton wondered deeply. He was shocked of course about Faye's manner tonight, that Spike man must be a tedious part of Faye's past so he decided to stop it, even though there are a lot of queries about spike he just ignored it for Faye's sake.

'_So he's name's Spike. That name sounds native to my blood.' _

"Leyton he's just a footprint of my past, and yes he's my ex boy friend. And Spike Spiegel is he's name and you're right he's too cocky and a jerk as well. He went in Paris and after a four straight years he came back, when he left I never hear any from him aside from he's dear angel that he met there named Julia… And then this morning I went on shopping and then surprisingly I saw him and as usual he keeps annoying me with his cocky manners and then I left with out him. No Spike Spiegel inside my house!! But you just…"

"Faye you loved him?" Leyton cut him now and then continued. "But you just **did fell** in love with him and now you're with me, he's all nothing so calm down."

"I guess we should go back now." Faye gave him a small smile.

"Don't be so affected by him, face your fears Faye, you told me that he's just a footprint of your past so just relax."

"You're right, but Leyton, pls. Stay with me tonight."

"I'll keep you." He held her hands and smiled.

**With that short phrase it means a lot to Faye. '_I'll keep you' _short response indeed yet it was a deep sentence.**

After an hour or so, they decided to go back home. After Leyton said that he'll keep Faye they enjoyed the night as Faye seem to be relaxed.

They reached the place where Faye is staying, Faye invited him in to stay for a little while and after a few minutes she decided to let him go.

"You can go now Leyton I'm fine now."

"Are you sure that you'll be fine here tonight without me?" Leyton ask her as he gently kisses her on the chick. Faye smiled to him and then grinned as she closes her eyes and lean closer towards Leyton's body. Leyton encircled his arms to Faye and run his hands towards Faye's back and played with her hair and then lean down to kiss her, he stared into her eyes for awhile and without a thought they found there selves kissing each other's passionately in Faye's sofa, when Faye can no longer breathe she pushes him a bit so Leyton let her go.

"I love you" Faye murmured. As he looks into him like a sweet 16 lady having a daydream to his dream boy.

"Good night Faye." Leyton kisses her forehead and then smiled into her.

"Good night to you too. And thanks for the hot kiss." Faye replied and stood up.

"That one's from Spike, but I'm not yet giving you mine." He smirked playfully as he held her hands to pull her to his and starts kissing her again with his tongue playing with hers. Leyton started to clutch Faye's breast and unbutton her shirt and run his hands to her thigh as Faye started to murmur with pleasure.

"Oh, Leyton…" Leyton's lips crashes to Faye's neck that tickles her a bit so he kisses her neck passionately with his tongue causing Faye to laugh.

"Leyton!! Stoo.. stop it!" She said brokenly while laughing.

Leyton looked up to her and their eyes had met and locked, Leyton only smiled and gave his final kiss to Faye. He places Faye on top of him and kisses her lips now so gentle. Faye cupped his face and got up again and by this time Leyton stood up as well.

"If you didn't tell me to go I'll be staying with you for the whole night warming you up."

"Is that so?" Faye said pretending to look surprised. Leyton only nodded to her sweetly and thoughtfully stroke Faye's hair.

"You must go now, it's getting late." Faye reminded her.

"Ok, you really want me to leave."

"Hahaha!! I'm just concerned about you no'da? I know how tired you are with your work, and I just wanted to say thank you for having some time to spend with me." Faye gratefully stated. As Leyton damp a finger into Faye's lips.

"Faye…" Leyton stopped and Faye let him to continue what he is going to say.

"sweet dreams…" he added. Faye gave her a smile and open the door for him. After a few seconds she found herself inside her room. She took a shower first before going to bed she got out to put her pjs on and when she's already ready for bed a familiar voice beside her made her leaped out of her bed.

"Romani"

'_Spike?'_

----------------------

A/n: what do you think about Leyton's appearance? Nweiz, I'm so sorry for taking me sooooo long to update this, you see, I needed to review for our 3rd periodical exam and our teachers had given us a loooot of projects, assignments & tasks to be done!! (sigh!) so sorry if this one really sucks or what… actually my title's isn't soothed in this chapter 'ne?

The next chapter would be entitled as "RAPTURE FEELINGS" and I just want ya'll to know while it was still early that I'll never do a happy ending story so I'm just warning ya'll.

LIKE ALWAYS


	4. rapture feeling

**Realm of dreams reality**

**Chapter 4: rapture feelings**

Disclaimer: I don't own CB. ( Oooohh… do I really have to say that in each chapter?)

Ok, and for the forth time, my POV are written in bold.

Oh! And of course thanks to all the people who reviewed specially **Nightdreame12 (**kick him if you want to, just don't hurt him that bad! LOL! Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing in each chappie.) And **shaded emerald eyes**, (Ah.. I'll be waiting for you to update it even if it takes a year! Hehehe, Nweiz, I actually don't know how to end it and then I remembered Spike so I put him there, it was just an accident having Spike at that scene maybe that's the reason why it made you to freak out, and oh! nice guess huh! Thanks sooo much for being there all the time sniff… ) and **babygurl101**, (thanks for reviewing as well… Hahaha…about Leyton! Well, too bad you don't like him… but umm.. I'll be granting your request in this chappie because this one's Spike scene so hope you'll like this one. This chappie is for you. ) **Kim (**woah… is he really sexy? Glad that you like him. Nweiz, I'm glad that you like it... thanks for reviewing.

-

Miss you, love you 

By: maroon 5

This has not been easy  
this has been hard  
I am scared  
and I do not know what to do with you.

Go inside, kiss your mouth with my lips  
cant remember why I fell in love with this.

But i miss you, i love you  
its a shame you cant stay away from me this time cause oh no  
you beg me you ask me to kiss you and hug you  
you wont be getting my affection again cause oh no  
i dont need you tonight

-

"_Faye…" Leyton stopped and Faye let him to continue what he is going to say._

"_sweet dreams…" he added. Faye gave her a smile and open the door for him. After a few seconds she found herself inside her room. She took a shower first before going to bed she got out to put her pjs on and when she's already ready for bed a familiar voice beside her made her leaped out of her bed._

"_Romani" _

'_Spike?'_

Faye's mouth dropped open, she was stunned hearing the footsteps coming closer towards her, she can't even speak and her eyes widened when Spike turned on the light. She can now see him clearly. She doesn't know what to do. Spike is in her room and she's now facing himHow she wondered how long is he in here!

'_Did he saw us? And damn! Did he saw me putting my pjs on!'_

"What?" Spike asks her and sat up to her bed.

In all of a sudden Faye remembered Leyton saying that she must face her fears now so she smirked and decided to have some time to play with her Gorgio.

"How'd you get in?" Faye turned her back to face him and offered him a cigar.

"What was that question? You know nothing is impossible to Spike Spiegel Faye. Do I really have to answer that?" Spike lighted her cigar and exhaled the smoke towards Faye.

"Oh yea, I forgot… Sorry." Faye sat beside him and tilt her head only to touch Spike's nose against her.

"I know what you're thinking." Spike narrowed her eyes and blew the smoke again.

"Really? What it would be then?" Faye seductively asks him as she raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge." Spike plainly replied and stood up. Noticing that Faye's really quiet he continued. "I'm just kidding." He grinned and lighted Faye's cigar.

"I know. And right now I can't seem to understand what you are thinking, Spike."

"I was just thinking, that you might be wondering if I saw everything. Am I right?"

"Half of it is right." Faye crosses her legs and arms and stared to Spike.

"Which half is wrong then?"

"I know that you saw everything. You're wrong if you think that I'm wondering."

"C'mon Romani. When I opened the light you were shocked to saw me in here. I know that the first thing in you're mind is how long I've been in here. And you just heard my guess to what you are thinking. Don't play with me Faye."

"Don't play with you huh? I'm just cooperating to you're what you so called '_game of love.'"_

"Ahahaha….." Spike laughed out loud but Faye quickly interrupt him.

"What's funny?"

"Me, it's me Faye. But you're the reason why I laughed." Spike replied to her and started to walk towards the window glass to stare in the dark sky without stars.

"You?" Faye frowned as she asks Spike without facing him. Focusing on the 'you'.

"Exactly, I don't know. But I'm jealous." Spike blew the last smoke he's going to blow. And smirk while turning around to face her.

"Now that's funny!" Faye chuckled and continued to speak.

"You know what? I'm not gonna fall to that again!" Faye now laughed like a maniac.

"Does he kiss better than me? I mean, you look like a hell together!" Spike frowned and grinned evilly to Faye and shook Faye's hair like a puppy.

Faye winked as he answer his query. "Is that you Spike!"

"Damn it Faye I'm telling you that I'm serious." Spike calmly protested with his serious tone of voice that made Faye to stop giggling.

'_I thought he's still the same man that I knew. How come that he's now expressive?'_

"Fine! He's a good kisser. But compare to you he's still an amateur. Because he's not like you who has a lot of experiences from different woman!" Faye teases him that turned to be a defensive answer but she didn't hear any comments from Spike. So she decided to broke their quiet moment.

**She's starting to get uncomfortable and she doesn't like it.** **She hates it when Spike's not talking.**

"Ok, to answer your question. He kisses better than you do for his kiss gives me love not lust." With that Spike walks closer to her. He felt insulted but he didn't dare to show it.

"There are no stars in the sky Faye. The sun might be replaced by the rain tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Faye confusingly asks him as she frowned.

"Tears might flowed but I'll prove you that you're wrong. I'm his rival and he can never be better than me." Spike powerfully said each word that made the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Faye's trying to unlock her emerald eyes to his two toned brown eyes but she can't. Silence passed them until Spike came closer to Faye.

**Faye held her breath and she's not yet breathing. Spike's walking towards her and she can't read his mind. **_'He's unpredictable!'_ Faye thought.

"Let me show you how to kiss that shows love." Spike pulls Faye's face and he forcefully steal a kiss but Faye didn't allow him to do so, so she pushed him hard but it didn't work either. It only made Spike aggressive.

"Is that what you so called love Spike!" Faye shouted as she tried to get away from his grip to her hands.

"Why not just let me do it Faye? Are you scared to find out that I kiss better than he do!" he smirked playfully, as if he's trying to compete Faye.

Faye gulped and decided to behave. It serves as a signal to Spike to do it so he leaned down to kiss her. At first Faye's still trying to stop him but when she felt the warmness of Spike's lips her mind seemed to stop. Her eyes suddenly shut and her body became relaxed, as if she's enjoying it.

**She's indeed enjoying it and she honestly forgot everything. She just melted into his arms. As if her feelings are rapture by his touch. Even when they have a relationship Spike kisses her once in a blue moon. This is her longing kiss. Rapture feelings by his touches.**

After a few seconds or minutes Faye's sanity returned and she realized that her top's almost naked. She found Spike kissing her neck and now backs to her lips. She can't believe to what's happening. Without a thought she quickly stop Spike.

"Spike, sto.. Stop!" She bravely raised her voice and pulled him with all of her might. Spike Stared to her hardly with a look of a victory. Faye's really ashamed and she doesn't know what to do she want to hide herself, and so she uses her hands to covered her face. Spike sighed openly and then smirked but still his eyes shows his sadness or we can consider it as a concerned look.

"Faye, you're still the one that I knew. You're still a 'lil kid. Can't you just be yourself? Admit it, my kiss's different from him." Spike seriously talks with her as if he's preaching.

"Spike…" Faye really doesn't know what to say. She can't believe that she fell unto that! '_That was really low!'_ Faye thought again.

"Don't hide yourself away from me Faye. And don't blame yourself because you don't deserve that shame. You just let your heart to be free." Spike whispers his sentence to Faye gently. As if he's talking to a young child, as if Faye's his daughter. Faye's tears flowed just like Spike had thought.

Spike cupped her Face as he wipes her tears with his thumb and then he smiled with his usual smile.

"From now on I'll be trying my best to get you back again to where you belong." Spike started to walk away from Faye and when he finally reached the door he continued to talk.

"Please tell to your Leyton that he must get ready for his rival named Gorgio had arrived to steal her Romani away from him ok?" Spike wink while doing the 'bang' sign in his hands.

**Spike left Faye with her emotions drifting her down. **

**She can't believe it! She can't admit that his kiss is really one of a kind. That he kisses better than him. That the warmness of his touch is gentle yet powerful, that she looses her sanity all because of him…, that she… that she…. enjoyed it…that she's believing that he's serious.**

Faye can't help herself to forget each word that he had told her. It keeps echoing inside her mind. She can't forget the feeling either. She's now wondering if he's serious or just having some fun with her.

**But actually she believes but still she's trying to fight with her heart**. **Too bad, she thought she'll be the one who'll make fun with him tonight. She wants to annoy him with the things that he saw. But great! Spike still leading their game of love!**

'_You're one of a kind Spike… Too bad… too bad… our fate's crossing the wrong line… too gloomy to admit that you and I together is just a dream, and though it hurts like hell, I must face the reality.'_

"_From now on I'll be trying my best to get you back again to where you belong." _

"_Please tell to your Leyton that he must get ready for his rival named Gorgio had arrived to steal her Romani away from him ok_? **That word keeps resounding inside her head. **

'_Spike… why now? Now that we can NEVER be together again!' _Faye's heart thought.

'_Oh C'mon Faye! Don't tell me that you'll believe him!'_ her mind demanded.

"You got to be kidding Spike Spiegel! You wanna play with me, then I'll make sure that I'll be the one who'll spend the last laugh!" her mind screamed.

"Spike…. I'm…. sorry…I don't need you tonight!" Leyton's face appeared in Faye's thought and sigh with the thought of Spike's face replacing him.

"arghhh!" Faye crumpled her hair. **It was something like; she's getting carried away because of her confused mind and heart. In the thought of her heart she's sad and hoping, while in the thought of her mind she's mad trying not to believe in Spike! **

**Hahaha! I guess the thought of Spike will soon drive her crazy!**

'_Get ready for my sweet revenge Spike! Tricky Faye is on the way!'_ having her last thought her tired mind finally fallen asleep.

-

"Faye…. pls. Believe me." Spike sigh. He knows Faye better than anybody, he knows that right now she's confused if she's going to believe him or not!

'_Yea, my fault! I let her slip away. It didn't surprise me that I no longer own her trust. Maybe they're right, that regret's always in the end.' _Spike thought again and smiled with the thought of the kiss.

"I missed you Faye."

-

A/n: OOC? Well, it's been a year… So the next chapter would be "TRICKY FAYE" (so I guess her heart had failed for her mind had win, right! LOL!) gomen if the last part's kinda confusing., well it was kinda her POV/fight against her mind heart…

Pls. review.

AS USUAL… (", )

"


End file.
